pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Shining Stars
Pretty Cure Shining Stars is a rewrite of Pretty Cure Splash Star. Characters Pretty Cure Akarito Karumi/Cure Rubellite (Leslie Jules/Cure Rubella in the English Dub) Karumi is the main protagonist who is the 15-year-old student council president of Yuunagi First High School, and the unofficial leader of the Cures. She is very intelligent, smart, sweet and caring for others. She likes to dance and sometimes acts very childish. She dreams of becoming a famous dancer. Her alter ego is Cure Rubellite, whose theme color is silver/pink and she represents the Spirit of the Jewel. Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom (Sarah Bloomdale in the English Dub) Saki is a 15-year-old who is a member of the school's softball team. She is a cheerful sporty girl who loves sweets and hates studying, but has a bright and easygoing personality. She and Karumi are childhood friends. Her parents own a small but well-known bakery. On occassion, Saki comically mispronounces words, including one of the villains' names. Her alter ego is Cure Bloom, whose theme color is yellow/scarlet and she represents the Spirit of the Flower. Mishou Mai/Cure Egret (May Hawkson/Cure Eaglet in the English Dub) Mai is a 14-year-old girl who is a transfer student in Karumi and Saki's class. She is a quiet artist who loves drawing and storytelling, and has awareness for the surroundings. Mai can be a tad dramatic, especially when artistry is involved, often going way over the top. Her alter ego is Cure Egret, whose theme color is sky blue/beige and she represents the Spirit of the Bird. Kiryuu Michiru/Cure Bright (Miriam Skyler/Cure Lunar in the English Dub) Michiru is a 16-year-old who is the younger twin sister of Kaoru. She is very good at cooking and gymnastics, and gets along with Karumi very well. Although she is athletic, she loves singing and music as well, which is why she dreams of becoming a famous singer. Her alter ego is Cure Bright, whose theme color is mint/yellow and she represents the Spirit of the Moon. Kiryuu Kaoru/Cure Windy (Tora Skyler/Cure Breeze in the English Dub) Kaoru is a 16-year-old who is the older twin sister of Michiru. She is a good drawer like Mai, loves to study, and becomes friends with Saki's sister very fast. She has a love for literature and cute things, such as keychains. Once a famous child ballerina, Kaoru is very talented in the ballet studio but is embarassed by it for unknown reasons. Her alter ego is Cure Windy, whose theme color is lilac/blue and she represents the Spirit of the Wind. Mascots Jewel: She is the spirit of the Jewel, and Karumi's mascot partner. She acts as the oldest of the mascots, and ends her sentences with "-eru" in the Japanese version. Flappy: He is the spirit of the Flower, and Saki's mascot partner. He has a crush on Choppy, and ends his sentences with "-lapi" in the Japanese version. Choppy: She is the spirit of the Bird, and Mai's mascot partner. She wasn't aware of Flappy's crush on her at first, but now they are in love with each other. She ends her sentences with "-chopi" in the Japanese version. Moop: He is the spirit of the Moon from the Fountain of Sky, and Michiru's mascot partner. He is the brother of Foop, and ends his sentences with "-mupu" in the Japanese version. Foop: She is the spirit of the Wind from the Fountain of Sky, and Kaoru's mascot partner. She is the sister of Moop, and ends her sentences with "-fupu" in the Japanese version. Rewrite Changes *The girls are able to transform individually by themselves. The transformation name changes depending on the number of Cures. *The attacks involved with elements instead of water. The girls are able to attack individually. *The real name of the Land of Greenery is: Yuunagi Valley (Greendale City in the English Dub). *Karumi is the lead Cure instead of Saki. *The power-up form is the Shining Style (which is their outfits glowing in their respective theme color.) Their power-ups represents the elements.: *#Cure Rubellite -> The Jewel Star *#Cure Bloom -> The Blooming Flower *#Cure Egret -> The Fluttering Bird *#Cure Bright -> The Moon Guide *#Cure Windy -> The Wind Scent *The Cures' personal weapons are: *#Cure Rubellite = Jewel Sceptre *#Cure Bloom = Bloom Tier *#Cure Egret = Egret Harp *#Cure Bright = Bright Rapier *#Cure Windy = Windy Katana *#All = Shining Aura *There is a super form similar to the ones from the DX movies called Sacred Style. The names of the Cures are changed: *#Cure Rubellite -> Heartful Rubellite *#Cure Bloom -> Rising Bloom *#Cure Egret -> Flying Egret *#Cure Bright -> Crescent Bright *#Cure Windy -> Crystal Windy *Michiru and Kaoru are never villains. Plus, they are voiced by the OP and ED singer of Pretty Cure Splash Star! respectively. *The opening is Leave It To Us☆Pretty Cure Shining Stars!. Category:Series